Problem: The sum of $4$ consecutive even numbers is $268$. What is the third number in this sequence?
Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next even number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $4$ consecutive even numbers is: $x+ (x + 2)+ (x + 4)+ (x + 6) = 268$ $4x + 12= 268$ $4x = 256$ $x = 64$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 4$ is the third even number. Thus, the third number in the sequence is $68$.